The present invention relates to a shield for automobiles, and more particularly to a sun shield which can be easily and detachably mounted above the roof of an automobile.
As is well known, the most common type of shield for automobiles is a waterproof cover with elastic straps respectively fixed along its front periphery and rear periphery. It is easily mounted on a car and can be conveniently folded into the trunk. In essence, it is a portable, collapsible garage. This type of shield, however, is not a good sun shield because it entirely envelopes the car and causes the interior temperature to become very uncomfortable when the car is left to sit in the sun.
Some cars have shields fixedly stretched above their roofs. This type of shield comprises cloth stretched over a frame which is permanently fixed to roof. These shields are cumbersome and constitute a wind barrier when the car runs at a high speed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,053 provides a sun shield comprising a strip of screening material which is stored on a roller within a cylindrical container attached to the automobile. When in use, the screening material can be drawn out of the container through a slit axially formed in the wall of the container, and can be pulled over the automobile and attached at its free end to the automobile so that the roof is shielded. This type of shield is easily extended over the roof of a car and also easily wound up within the cylindrical container. However, the cylindrical container attached to the automobile constitutes a wind barrier for the car while it is in motion and it adversely affects thhe appearance of the car.